


capturing you (and your little heart too)

by ghostlunes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlunes/pseuds/ghostlunes
Summary: the orange hue hits his perfectly fair skin, making him appear more tanned than he truly is. the light is reflected on his eyes, accentuating his naturally caramel toned orbs. to jaemin, he is beauty personified, if he isn't already.in the heat of the moment, jaemin begins to think. how can one be so, so beautiful?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	capturing you (and your little heart too)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome! strap yourself in for a short ride of photographer!jaemin and model!jeno. 
> 
> some disclaimers before you start:  
> \- this is unbeta-ed, i'm sorry for any mistakes!  
> \- some facts might not be right, so i'm sorry for that too. 
> 
> Prompt #160  
> : This work was written for Nomin Fic Fest [2020]

jaemin doesn’t think it’s fate. or perhaps it is?

to him, you meet new people every day. people who get on your nerves for the littlest things or people who just need to smile for your heart to flutter; all sorts of people. so, he somewhat expects his heart to beat drastically faster at the sight of a man playing with a cat by a bed of flowers at his local park.

it’s a usual occasion for him, going out during his leisure hours in the evening, to take pictures of the places he’s been to when he has no schedule for the rest of the day.

since he works as a landscape photographer, he travels a lot and moments like these make him feel grounded and relaxed, not needing to rush to his next schedules or stations when he’s outside of his comfort zone.

the man is crouched a few meters from him near the flowers while the cat is laying on its back, occasionally rolling from side to side as the boy keeps rubbing his tummy. jaemin doesn’t know much about cats but he does know that it’s probably really comfortable with the man in question, being able to show the amount of trust like that.

cat man is sporting a peculiar type of fashion, one that jaemin has no exact words to describe it since he’s not following the latest trends of the fashion world.

however, if he were to label it, it would be elegant, astoundingly flashy and sophisticated. jaemin sure thinks no one will dress like that on a daily basis.

he doesn’t remember lifting the camera to immortalise the scene in his camera memory until he hears the first click. his eyes widen when the man perks his head up at the sound of his camera but before he is confronted, the man’s eye smile disappears completely.

initially, jaemin assumes the man is directing the hard glare towards him but he keeps turning until his eyes fixate on a formal looking man not far from where jaemin is standing. he looks like a corporate worker from his outfit, but jaemin doubts it when he has some snacks in his arms, later figuring out that he might be the manager of the mysterious cat man.

the complaint that rolls off the unknown man’s tongue seems a little too personal for jaemin to intrude. hence, jaemin thinks he doesn’t need to know why the manager is scrambling back towards the convenience store again.

he then takes off with his decently weighted camera strapped around his neck, walking past the man who has his back against him, attention back on the affectionate cat. it’s amazing how he switches expressions so fast like it’s nothing.

upon passing the man, jaemin finally notices the set of a photoshoot, countless headlights and equipment suitable for an outdoor session. it’s when he realises that the man is the star of the show.

then he thinks, of course, it was easy for the man to change expressions like that. 

he is a model after all.

finding the man in magazines is easy.

his name is lee jeno, twenty three years old. new, uprising model and the most sought after lately. despite being new in the industry, jeno has been caught in a number of controversies and scandals, which prompted jaemin to read more.

jaemin isn’t usually intrigued by a person but lee jeno is certainly a different case. gossip sites constantly run their narratives around the man’s smug demeanor, often criticising him for being arrogant since he just started gaining popularity.

articles also love to point fingers to the model for being a casanova, sweeping men and women off their feet with a single look. some said that he’s too far up his pedestal to care for others, which leads him to having loads of flings and meaningless hookups.

no clear source was ever given in these articles though, only unreliable and jealous fans as well as alleged flings of the model. perhaps all the accusations aren’t true at all? maybe jeno isn’t like that at all.

jaemin stops himself. he doesn’t know this boy.

why does he care too much about his image to begin with?

the pictures he took of the boy appear in his mind. reaching out for his camera, jaemin expertly adjusts the settings of the device. a few more seconds of him inspecting the camera later is followed by a snap and a flash, capturing the view outside his apartment’s balcony.

it’s a habit of his, picking up his camera, messing around with the features of the device before taking another photo of almost anything. perhaps it’s the rush of happiness he feels every time he looks at the final product, immortalising sceneries and landscapes into film has always been a passion of his. jaemin is too lucky to be able to pursue his passion as a career since he knows that not everyone has the same chance to do so.

he flips through pictures after pictures in his camera, looking for the photo he took of jeno. mere seconds have passed before his eyes caught sight of the said photograph, drowning in the sea of landscapes and city lights.

he was a bit far from the man but his camera still does justice to the boy’s eye smile, reminding jaemin of his initial reaction after seeing lee jeno in person. it's been a few days since the first meeting with the undoubtedly beautiful man, yet, jaemin feels his heart aching for more possibilities of meeting him.

damn, he's already hooked even before meeting the guy. 

carefully placing his camera on the bed next to him, jaemin rests his back against the softness that is his pillow, letting out a soft sigh of relief. being in his humble abode, surrounded by similar scents and layers of comfortable sheets, jaemin feels contentment.

the trip to jeju island the week before might've been the busiest one yet. finishing the schedules and shots in the mesmerising island was indeed very melancholic but he's just glad to be home. 

plus, he's meeting up with his college friends in a few hours, so that should be something to look forward to.

if one were to ask jaemin to describe johnny, he would probably settle with the short title of a senior. he spouts no lie because johnny is, in fact, his senior in university since they both completed the same photography course together. they are only 3 years apart, with johnny being the senior when jaemin enrolled as a freshman.

some might describe their relationship to be one that is awkward, quoting mark lee, a production graduate of the same university. but to jaemin, they’re perfectly normal. they’re casual friends who hang out sometimes to discuss their new projects and challenges in their own industry.

despite having a huge opportunity splayed out in front of him, jaemin chooses to be a freelance landscape photographer, opening up galleries of his art once every few months to generate income. he loves living in the comfort of his own pace, he once said.

johnny chose a more obvious route, a secure route one might even claim. he works with big corporations and magazines, snapping photos of celebrities and models for a living. 

that night is one of the many nights they’d go out together as a group of friends, hitting a bar or a few for some drinks. it is, in fact, friday, which means half of them are free the next days of the weekend to let loose and enjoy for a moment. adult life is getting harsher by the day, quoting mark lee again. while the boy and their other friends excitedly chatter about things in their to-do list for next week, johnny turns to face jaemin who’s silently watching them with a smile.

“how have you been, jaem? it really has been a while since we went out like this, huh?” jaemin doesn’t know what to label this feeling. whenever johnny sparks a conversation with him, it’s always a spread of warmth over his chest. he might’ve mistaken it as infatuation if he were less mature but he knows it isn’t. he feels safe when johnny is around, somehow. to him, it’s more of a sense of respect for the older, who he has looked up to his whole time in university, johnny was, and still is, his role model.

“it’s been good, nothing new to discuss, really.” he sips on his cocktail for a pause, his eyes locked with johnny as if the older man knows he’s not finished with his answer yet. jaemin sets his glass down, tasting the mild alcohol at the back of his throat. to be honest, he’s not a huge fan of drinking but tonight’s a gathering of those he has missed dearly, so he decided to get a couple of glasses to help himself. 

“i might need to travel somewhere for a different landscape, south korea is getting a bit too familiar.” jaemin confesses after a short silence filled with his thoughts, earning a soft hum from johnny as he too, takes a sip from his whiskey.

“that’s a great idea, you should go to europe. their landscapes are amazing, especially switzerland.” johnny seems to agree with jaemin’s future plans, making it seem like his idea is a good one.

jaemin would like to think that is the end of their conversation but johnny looks like he has something more to ask of jaemin. so he keeps mum, basking in the slightly rowdy atmosphere of the bar from the loud chatter of their mutual friends before johnny himself changes to a different topic.

“are you interested in capturing models?" jaemin's hunch is proven correct when johnny starts, twirling his glass of alcohol slightly to stir the liquid inside.

"you know, these days, i'm getting offers left and right. usually i can handle the workload and the tight schedule but this time." 

a pause, johnny takes another sip. 

"the project requires a landscape photographer since it is nature themed, so i might've suggested your name along the way."

jaemin is tight-lipped as he allows the man to finish his point, and doesn't even realise he's been holding in his breath the whole time. 

"hyung, you know i'm not good at capturing models. maybe i'm not the best for this opportunity?" jaemin hates to admit it but as mentioned, he's not the best at working with humans. he feels like people are too complicated sometimes, which explains why he has only a small circle of friends. 

"you'll never know unless you try, right? remember how you thought you wouldn't graduate out of school? you did that, jaem." he fishes for something from his wallet, a slick and expensive looking business card as jaemin expected. 

"if you change your mind, i'll come with you to the meeting. they're still actively searching for photographers." johnny then slips the card into his dress shirt's pocket to which jaemin doesn't protest. 

perhaps he should give it a try. 

jaemin does think he needs a change in his life once in a while. the europe trip can be postponed to another date since he’s already secured a business meeting with the company.

DREAM Corp is a quite famous modelling agency, climbing up the ladders of popularity and being known for their endless creative concepts and gorgeous models.

if jaemin doesn’t know better, he’d be shocked to see lee jeno sitting across from him in the meeting room.

of course he knows.

he had been looking up about the boy sitting right across from him a few days prior, of course jaemin wouldn’t drop the opportunity to meet him once again. this time, it will not just be a few minutes of him admiring the other from afar, it will be them working as a team together.

jaemin can’t hide the smile when the project manager lays out the outline of the projects. the destinations and concepts they’ve planned before meeting jaemin have further confirmed that the photographer and the model will work really closely together.

johnny on his side notices the continuous grin jaemin has on his face but chooses to not bother. maybe he’ll ask the younger about it later when they’re finished with the planning. a cup of coffee sounds good to johnny now, so he’ll just need to focus on this for a little while more, jumping in to give an honest opinion of the colour palletes chosen by the creative team when it is presented.

the discussion continues with jaemin proposing a few changes to the original plan, earning mostly awes and nods from the creative director in charge. even though they're more well versed in handling their models and the aesthetic of the photoshoots, jaemin is still more experienced when nature is in question. 

throughout the meeting, jaemin notices the model doesn't talk or interject much, eyes mostly trained to his phone or the clock on the wall. jaemin thinks he might not be too interested in the meeting since there are a few technical terms being thrown around in the room.

jaemin doesn't realise that jeno's eyes would often linger when he's too involved in the discussion of the project, landing to none other than jaemin himself.

approximately two hours later, the meeting wraps up with the exchange of gratitudes to one another, blocking another date to finalise everything before jaemin, the crew and lee jeno can start working on the project. 

jaemin stops himself when he’s formally shaking hands with the model now, their eyes locked for a millisecond before jeno surprisingly, darts his eyes away from jaemin’s stare. jaemin of course, catches on this.

“pleasure to work with you.” jaemin utters the line with his most professional tone yet his heart loudly bangs against his ribcage. he just hopes jeno doesn’t feel his pulse or something, fingers crossed.

jeno locks eyes with him again and this time, musters up the most beautiful smile ever known to jaemin. his voice low when he replies with a ‘can’t wait’ and a wink, sending jaemin’s heart beating faster if that’s even possible.

the interaction is short lived but that’s all jaemin needs. the model is one of the first to leave the room with his manager, the same one jaemin had seen in the park a few days before. a sneaky johnny turns to look at jaemin, on his face plastered a knowing smile.

a whispered conversation happens as johnny starts with, “lee jeno, huh?” 

jaemin only gives him a roll of his eyes, whispering back a ‘shut up’ to johnny who is already chuckling in delight. his eyes didn’t deceive him earlier then. jaemin surely has the hots for jeno, but then again, who doesn’t.

making their way out of the huge meeting room, johnny confesses that he’s been craving for some coffee from a nearby cafe he spotted earlier. so they both start their walk to the cafe mentioned, a satisfied johnny hums all the way.

during their second meeting, the project manager deems it is necessary for jaemin to start snapping a few photos of jeno for some sample photos. the crew members are already in the studio setting up the lighting and equipment needed for the mini photoshoot.

jaemin wants to curse since he’s alone today, johnny being occupied with his own photoshoots and no longer needed for the project. 

that means he’ll have to handle his feelings alone. the time at the cafe after the first meeting was filled with jaemin gushing over jeno. he really didn’t realise how he rambled on and on about jeno’s looks and his natural charisma to johnny that they’d spent more than two hours in the cafe.

now, he has the subject sitting comfortably on his chair, getting his makeup done for the photoshoot. jaemin can’t shake the feeling of wanting to take a few peeks towards the man in question, thinking that he might not get caught since jeno’s too busy scrolling through his phone to notice.

he jinxes it when their eyes meet a moment after the thought, causing jaemin to let out a small gasp of surprise before scrambling to look away. his ears may be playing tricks on him before a familiar chuckle rings after the eye contact is broken, jaemin is sure the laugh comes from the boy sitting across from him now.

acting like nothing happened, the photographer gets up from his seat and makes his way to the flock of people adjusting the props littering the set. hopefully jeno isn’t following his moves with his eyes anymore, jaemin certainly doesn’t need to feel the shame twice.

jaemin takes a peek at the model and he receives an eye smile back.

the mini photoshoot goes on for about an hour, or maybe two? jaemin loses his track of time. truthfully, spending time capturing lee jeno into photo films feels more like an honour than a job. jaemin remembers how he always stresses about landscapes being better than people.

to him, sceneries are just there. they aren’t moving, so he feels grounded and secure. he knows how to improve from his previous shots.

shooting a human is too complicated in his opinion. for a start, they move around a lot, some poses are great on some models but are disasters on others. humans are so vastly different from one another, jaemin concludes. personalities can clash and he certainly doesn’t want to be involved in the mess resulting from it.

but capturing lee jeno is different.

some might say he’s a natural-born talent. he knows his surroundings and the work put behind the set-up in front of him. jaemin finds himself speechless from how accurate the model moves to his single-worded instructions, now understanding why photographers are so interested to work with the progressively famous model.

the last few clicks turn out better than he had expected prior to the session, holding a thumbs up when he runs through the photos taken of the model and simultaneously ending the photoshoot. jaemin bows to the crew who are now pulling the set apart, noticing how jeno has already gone to the make-up session to get his outfit off.

there should be another post mortem of the session in an hour so jaemin thinks it’d be good to have a cup of coffee from the vending machine he noticed on the way up to the 7th floor earlier. 

with his camera still slung around his neck, he makes his way to the elevator, informing the creative director about his wishes to get some coffee before they officially wrap things up for the day.

it’s not unusual for jaemin to go wander alone, in fact, he feels safer when he’s all by himself like this, there isn’t a standard he should live up to. so it’s understandable when his frame tense the moment he sees jeno running towards the elevator when it’s about to close, only jaemin occupies the space.

jaemin contemplates on ignoring the frantic hand gestures from jeno who obviously orders him to hold the door for him, but he decides otherwise. he’s going to have to work with this guy for a few weeks, so it’s best for them to be on good terms.

heck, jaemin also kind of wants jeno to grab coffee with him so he holds the metal doors open with a single push of the button. jeno’s expression is grateful as he nods to jaemin, light pants escaping his mouth from the little sprint. 

jaemin dreads the silence before it even comes so when the doors close in front of them, he musters up the courage to speak first but jeno beats him up to it.

“good work just now, jaemin! i feel comfortable under your care.” the compliment sounds sincere at first but one glance at the model’s face and jaemin knows he’s just trying to strike up a conversation.

from his face, jaemin assumes that he isn’t foreign to these types of situations, so he’s naturally more open to start a conversation first.

jaemin hopes he doesn’t stall too long before answering, “the same goes to you, i know why you’re popular now.” that does come out a bit weird, jaemin just hopes jeno doesn’t catch on to that bit.

fortunately, jeno’s immediate response is to chuckle, blinding jaemin from the way his eyes crinkle and turn into two crescents, a huge contrast to his professional demeanor during most photoshoots. jaemin mirrors the laugh, although he is scared it might sound forced, his laugh blends with jeno’s smoothly, the atmosphere no longer seems tense to jaemin. 

“would you like to grab coffee together at the cafe downstairs? i’m heading there to grab a cup for myself.” jeno continues the conversation, the smile still plastered perfectly on his tiers. jaemin knows he can do this in the few weeks to come but they say golden opportunities don’t come too often, so he agrees.

“yeah sure, i’d like that.” 

the han river is always packed with people during this time of the year and that day isn’t an exception. the first location for their photoshoot is of course the place where everything is as beautiful as it seems in the tourism brochures. the creative director expressed his worries of the park being overcrowded with people but jaemin ensures that it is better.

“a picture of jeno amongst the busy setting, it would look amazing.” because jaemin has been trained professionally and currently working as a well-known freelance photographer, the company allows more than creative freedom for him.

he uses that to his advantage as he snaps a few photos of the horizon, the sun high up in the sky, yet the weather is just nice. luckily the crew has contacted the management of the park beforehand and made arrangements for their photoshoot, so they managed to secure a spot for their activity.

as jaemin hops back into the crew van, jeno is getting his makeup ready for the shoot. jaemin doesn’t miss the chance to trail his eyes over to the model’s appearance, an unconscious smile coming to his lips. jeno is beyond breathtaking.

the top he’s wearing is too big for his frame, allowing the fabric to flow past his knees as he sits cross legged on the seat across from jaemin.

instances of their short trip to the cafe they had last week resurface in jaemin’s mind, prompting his smile to grow bigger as he recalls the comforting conversations they had. he now knows jeno likes his coffee sweet in contrast with him who won’t touch anything less than 8 pumps of espresso. 

jeno looked concerned when he noticed jaemin’s unusual order but never really brought it up during their exchange of words, so jaemin didn’t bother to explain himself. for as long as he remembers, that’s the only drink that’ll wake him up instantly, and who doesn’t want to be alert when you have a pretty man talking to you? certainly not jaemin.

they gather at the set once jeno's all ready for the shoot, a few words given by the director and jaemin about what to focus on and what to prioritize.

at first, jaemin doesn't notice the comforting glance jeno is sending towards him but when actually does, his cheeks heat up in an instant. 

something about catching someone else looking at you is making jaemin more than embarrassed. he manages to shrug it off though and he cowers to his position, his camera in hand. he's taken enough practice shots before the real thing started but he's taking a couple now just as an excuse to cover his face. 

when the actual photoshoot starts, jaemin cannot shake the unrecognizable feeling deep within him. he still doesn't like photographing humans yet capturing jeno exceeds his expectations and worries. 

he _loves_ it. 

he loves the poses the model makes, loves the way he stares into the lenses, and especially loves how the sun makes his skin glow. 

jaemin has always been the natural over artificial light photographer, which explains why he likes sceneries more than makeshift studios.

the gasps and whispers coming from bystanders don't go unnoticed to the crew, thankfully security is paid to keep their photoshoot fangirl free. jaemin knows how popular jeno is, he notices the fans outside the modelling agency and in the park when he stepped out of the van earlier. as long as he gets to do his job smoothly, he has no other complaints. 

yet another photoshoot finished after a few hours with breaks in between. the director is finally satisfied with the work done by jaemin and jeno, hence they're finally wrapping up for the day.

jaemin is proud because he gets to work on editing the photobook with the creative team once their shoots are officially over. usually it was just him editing his works, so he's excited to see what changes should be made to the pictures he'd captured according to other judgements.

the sun has already started to set while the team is packing up for the day, a bare faced jeno makes his way to jaemin who is still busy taking pictures of the orange coloured sky. 

"are you busy after this?" jeno asks, shocking jaemin out of his focused state and causing him to capture a blurry sun instead. jeno throws an apologetic smile when jaemin properly faces him this time, his beloved camera is switched off and lowered.

"not really, why?" jaemin senses something is about to happen, and he's right.

"do you want to go get dinner with me and my manager?" jeno grins as he points towards the smaller guy in casual wear who is watching them from afar near the van, a comforting smile is present on his lips.

"sure, let me just grab my stuff and i'm good." jaemin nods and without thinking, passes his camera to jeno and leaves him dumbfounded.

only when he comes back with his camera casing and bag when he realises jeno looking rather too careful while holding his precious camera in his hands. jaemin only lets out a small laugh. 

dinner with jeno and his manager went great. they settle in at a humble restaurant near the shooting venue, where there aren’t many people to bother them while eating.

jaemin learns a lot about the model, like how jeno was scouted by his company earlier this year and how they’ve hit the jackpot by recruiting him. 

jaemin can understand that, with a face like jeno’s, any company will be able to gain in numerous ways. jeno doesn’t share much about his personal life though, all they’ve talked about while eating dinner is his ongoing projects and the projects he wishes to commit to.

in return, jaemin doesn’t share his personal life. he doesn’t share about his life in the orphanage and how his dismissive foster parents treated him. to him, it’s a buried memory, so deeply rooted within him. his past is the cause of his insecurities and wariness around fellow human beings.

as fast as the memories come back to him, he tries to push them away. luckily for him, the two present with him don't pay enough attention to his deep contemplation.

the dinner ends smoothly, as quickly as it started and jaemin is back in his room again, surrounded by nothing but stillness.

it is meant to be this way. he is comfortable on his own.

the involvement of lee jeno in his life has been nothing but a constant rollercoaster of emotions. even though most of them are positive, jaemin couldn’t shake the thought of being left alone in the end.

the feeling of not being good enough. 

he sighs. he has a couple of days to think about these conflicting emotions before he faces jeno and the team again for the second part of their project. jaemin is thankful for everything in the world for giving him enough time to be in his comfort bubble again, away from expectations and nuances of feeling raw emotions. 

perhaps the universe is against jaemin.

the shooting for that day is a bit later in the evening, when the sun subtly hides behind the moving clouds in the sky. they can clearly see the clouds from where they’re standing at the top of bukhansan mountain, a famous hiking place far from the hustles of the city.

the team arrived early at dawn, unpacking and beginning their journey right when the sun isn’t too high up in the sky. some equipment isn't possible to bring up the mountain, but jaemin promises that the lighting would be perfectly fine up there. 

the crew only brings the essentials; their model, their photographer and their stylists. even jeno’s manager is advised to wait below because there really is no need for a whole complete team on the top of the mountain. jaemin knows this because he alone can manage a stunning portrait of the scenery from on top of the mountain.

bukhansan national park isn’t littered with too many locals and tourists from the looks of it, since it is already approaching dusk. most hikers are already on their way down while the crew stays on top to wait for the perfect time to capture lee jeno in action.

when the time comes, the sun peeks over the mountains, creating a clear orange hue as it waits for its time to say goodbye for the day. jeno is already ready for the shooting, his outfit almost the same as the previous location yet harbours distinctive features.

it’s the theme they agreed on; nature and man, side by side. it will be a great photobook, one that jaemin wouldn't have dreamed of capturing if johnny didn’t connect him with the agency. but here he is, clicking pictures of jeno lee, the infamous model.

it all dawns on him, how he’s one of the few lucky photographers to ever land a project with the model before he reaches the highest level of fame. jaemin shakes his head at the thought. few weeks ago, the old jaemin wouldn’t bat an eye at the modelling world and the beauties behind the lenses.

it’s just the thought of how he meets jeno when he’s not behind the camera that gets to him. jeno was scolding his manager while he played with a cat when jaemin had first laid eyes on him.

jeno is in fact, a real human being.

one that knows tiredness and annoyance despite being the oh-so-perfect figure he has to appear in front of big professional cameras.

lee jeno is human, and so is jaemin.

the team specifically selected the time to allow a good amount of natural light to assist their shooting, so it’ll appear more genuine and untouched, in a way. jaemin certainly loves this idea when they first mention it, he knows how mesmerising everything is once the day hits dusk. he was so sure jeno will appear even more beautiful then.

and he was right. he is so, so beautiful.

the orange hue hits his perfectly fair skin, making him appear more tanned than he truly is. the light is reflected on his eyes, accentuating his naturally caramel toned orbs. to jaemin, he is beauty personified, if he isn't already.

in the heat of the moment, jaemin begins to think. how can one be so, so beautiful?

“alright, that’s a wrap!” jaemin yells out after checking every shot taken in his camera, holding a thumbs up to announce that they have indeed finished another successful session.

jeno mirrors the gratuitous look on his face, silently thanking the photographer with his eyes. he steps off the huge rock he is standing on and makes his way to the stylist, already taking off the big coat he’s wearing for the shots earlier.

all seems calm again, but it contrasts greatly with jaemin’s heart, still pounding against his ribcage as loud as ever. 

the sunset drives over them as fast as it comes, soon darkness starts engulfing them. and as fast as jaemin feels alive from the overwhelming beauty of nature and jeno himself, he feels numb.

that night he realises something crucial, something that makes him evaluate his beliefs and values throughout his years of living. he does need someone to love him and share his life with.

he realises, after all, he is in love with lee jeno.

the last shooting feels like a drop of bomb in jaemin’s reality. after lamenting the fact that he might not be able to talk to lee jeno again after the shooting’s over, jaemin has decided it is time for him to confront his reality.

he says so, but why is he the one panicking as jeno catches him staring again? 

it’s already dark outside, the management booked the whole open field just for their photoshoot, which makes it easier for the crew to set things up.

it is in fact, the last spot for the whole photobook project. jaemin knows the field is famous for its mesmerising view at night, so he’s using his knowledge to his advantage once again. 

jeno is still seated and getting his makeup done when he throws a small smile at the photographer who quickly darts his eyes away from the model. it’s getting troublesome for jaemin, since he’ll never not be caught checking the model out.

maybe because the feeling of being watched is too familiar to jeno, he doesn’t appear annoyed every time he does catch jaemin staring. instead, jaemin will always be greeted with his sincere smile, one that reaches his eyes and turns them to little demilunes.

he’ll think about it later since it’s time again to start the session again. guided only by the few lights they had brought from the studio, jaemin starts the photoshoot. the first few clicks of his camera has jeno captured in stunning moonlight, adequate lighting assisting in highlighting his flawless facial features. 

after getting more shots of jeno in the landscape, jaemin deems it is okay to take a last one that is far more different from the rest. they have yet to venture far enough to the middle of the field but jaemin has originally planned for it to happen in the initial meeting.

he knows what lies ahead of them and hidden in between the grass, so he’s determined to make jeno walk even further from the initial spot.

“turn around and walk forward into the field.” jaemin has his camera glued to his face still, trying to make sure that the model is still visually stunning in his lens frame. like always, jeno follows the instruction without much banter, his face still stoic of beauty and elegance.

but as he makes his way farther, the first trail of light surfaces into the night air, illuminating the darker parts of the field that their lights do not reach. as jeno walks further, the scattered spots of lights only multiply in number, surrounding jeno with a wonderful glow.

for jeno has disturbed the fireflies resting in between the grass beneath him, shaking them awake and allowing them to brighten their photoshoot with their own twists. jaemin knows of this all along.

the surprised expression on jeno’s face is priceless and jaemin is glad he gets to capture it as it happens so naturally and candidly. when jeno comes back from the farther part of the field, he has the biggest smile on his face.

“you knew about that?” he asks jaemin while he slowly turns off his device and lets it rest against his chest.

jaemin just nods and smiles back, he doesn’t trust his voice at the moment because lee jeno without makeup is stunning enough, him and his face is unstoppable. 

“it’s so beautiful, jaemin.” jeno confesses, voice still dreamy and elated from the rare opportunity of witnessing nature at its peak.

for jaemin, he is used to it, perhaps this explains why it’s so hard for him to keep himself calm when he sees the beauty of men instead, up close and personal like this. 

so he does something out of the ordinary.

the first lean is unexpected to both of them but when their lips meet one another in a single yet firm peck that lasts more than mere seconds, it somehow clicks. jaemin doesn’t remember the last time he kissed someone with such passion and emotions, so it translates to desperation for something more.

when they pull away from the kiss, the whole crew’s attention is on them but jeno becomes the first one to interrupt the silence.

“jaemin, what—”

he doesn’t get the chance to ask jaemin more because the photographer personally holds a hand up, cutting his speech halfway.

“no, don’t. i’m so sorry.” a sudden realisation comes to him. jeno looks more shocked than relieved, or dazed for the matter. jaemin’s kiss is not invited nor expected at all. jaemin has made a terrible mistake by going for the kiss on a whim, and he knows it’s not a matter that is lighthearted. 

his eyes shake with fear of getting rejected, fear of being judged for his brash behaviour so he bows respectfully to the others on the scene, personally apologising for the inconvenience he had caused.

if there are people at this hour watching them, jeno’s name will be all over the news tomorrow, further damaging his career in the modelling world. jaemin can’t do that to him. 

luckily, nobody says anything about the scene when they’re packing up for the night, not even jeno himself. this confirms jaemin to believe that the model doesn’t appreciate the kiss at all, which leaves him more broken than before. he’s just glad this will be the last time they meet and work closely together.

the night he had thought would end with his sincere confession to jeno ends up being a disaster, just because he couldn’t hold the love he has for the man he desperately adores.

after the shoot ends, jaemin still works on editing the pictures, selecting the best ones and compiling them into a single photobook.

during this period of a month, he frequents the DREAM Corp building more than before as he’s working closely with the creative team for the production of the photobook.

not once does he forget about the last night he sees lee jeno in the flesh, at an open field, with his gorgeous smile and painted lips. he knows it’s a rushed move for him to take and it seems like jeno doesn’t appreciate it either.

so he doesn’t dwell on the matter anymore, going back to his usual routine of preparing for the photobook launch. when the production is done and the launch date is secured, jaemin contemplates on opening his old wounds.

perhaps, it isn’t old, because his feelings for lee jeno haven't changed at all despite the distance they put in between them. jaemin doesn’t get to explain himself properly to the model, and he thinks jeno deserves to know why he acts so hastily back then. 

right now in front of his bedroom mirror, he slowly puts on his best suit jacket for the launch party, wearing a partially formal outfit for the occasion. he knows jeno will be wearing something far more beautiful and elegant since he’s the star of the party. certain expectations must be met by the model, and at this point, jaemin just knows he’s used to it already.

the taxi ride to the company building feels a bit more tense than usual. jaemin knows he’s going to bump into the model at any point of the party and he certainly isn’t ready for it. and because he’s been so immersed in his thoughts, he’s actually a few minutes late for the occasion, hoping the director won’t have his head for it. 

when he arrives, jaemin pays the cab and says ‘thanks’ in a low voice, almost as if he’s not sure he’ll have any to begin with. it’s understandable for him to feel this scared and nervous to see the model again, so jaemin won’t beat himself up too much for it.

he enters the company building with little confidence, greeting the doorman by first name basis since he's been there almost every day of the past month when the project was still ongoing. 

he finds his way to the venue of the party pretty quickly, walking past familiar and unfamiliar faces along the hallways. once entered, jaemin tries to find the food section right away, perhaps by eating he'll be able to avoid the mess that's bound to happen; his meeting with jeno. 

the unfortunate comes faster than he wishes when jeno spots him from the crowd of people swarming around him, mostly business executives who want him on their projects and a couple of photographers who are also invited to the party.

jaemin bites the insides of his mouth accidentally at the realisation that the model is coming closer and will reach him any second now, so he stays put and acts like he doesn't notice him coming. his back is turned away, hoping that jeno won't proceed with confronting him that night. 

of course all that is thrown out the window when jeno places a hand on jaemin's shoulder, a silent request for him to turn around.

by now, jaemin is accustomed to jeno's undeniable beauty, but seeing him so close and in front of him like this, he's reminded of his feelings for the model all over again. 

he's dressed in semi formal wear like jaemin, only he rocks the tuxedo jacket better with the makeup he currently has on. his eyes are as caramel as jaemin remember, though they lack the stunning glint the sun provides them now, jaemin can still see them very clearly.

"i haven't seen you in a while." jeno starts off, trying to break the ice. it's funny how they've grown apart after a month of radio silence, but that's how it's meant to be for jaemin. 

he's not supposed to fall for the model from the very start, but nothing can change his mind or heart the more he stares into jeno's warm orbs, almost forgetting to reply to the lighthearted statement. 

"yeah, i was busy with the photobook, you know, the one we work together for?" jaemin mentally facepalms, of course jeno will know, it's not even that long ago and the party is literally for its launch in a few hours. jeno can't shield his laughter, covering half of his face with a palm at jaemin's blurt of words, a clear sign of awkwardness grazes the photographer's face.

"of course! actually, i have a question about it." before jaemin can panic, jeno has already brought out his phone, unlocking it and revealing that he's been looking at the pdf version of the photobook, probably sent by his manager.

jaemin curses under his breath upon noticing the obvious page jeno has been lingering on for a while, the last picture he took at the open field, minutes before he ruined the moment for himself. jeno has been looking at the picture of him surrounded by thousands of fireflies, obvious excitement plastered on his face. 

" _although it was short lived and vague in many ways_ ," jeno starts; from the words, jaemin can already tell that they're not jeno's, they're definitely his.

his words that he included with the description of the picture in the photobook.

" _you still manage to capture my heart and lock it with yours, foreign yet comforting_." jeno finishes the line in another breath, moving his gaze from his phone screen to jaemin's visage once again. jaemin has no other words so he keeps mum, the line jeno has read out are his feelings word by word, even though he still thinks he can articulate his emotions better. 

when jeno sees no sign of him talking, he starts with a sigh. "what does that mean?"

jaemin can't find the courage to speak so he lets the question float in mid air, the buzzing of the ongoing party engulfing him. funny how he just arrived yet he desperately wants to leave now and get ice cream on the way back. 

jeno seems like he's too afraid to break the silence between them too, providing a space for jaemin to reply to him at his own pace. when it seems too long, jaemin finally lets out a defeated sigh.

"lee jeno, those words are for you." the confession flows out of his mouth slowly yet firmly, it's surprisingly easy once he starts talking. 

"i'm in love with you, and the time we've spent together, the little moments, made me realise how much i've been longing for someone to hold, to love, and for them to do the same. you happen to be the person who managed to reach even the deepest part of me, a part i was too afraid to share with others. the kiss was not intended to happen, because i was meant to tell you how i feel about you. but you were so beautiful and happy, i want to feel it too—"

his voice is cut off unexpectedly by a pair of lips, more specifically jeno's own pair. the kiss this time is longer and more passionate than the one they had at the field. jaemin can feel his heart beating quicker and missing a few beats, prompting him to wrap his arms around the model's neck.

the way jeno's tiers move against his is magical, it’s making his head spin and his blood rush to his face unexpectedly. soon, his face is red from the blush and overwhelming emotions triggered by the man before him.

when they break free from the kiss, the party remains the same, yet they're already lost in each other's eyes to care for their surroundings. 

"you didn't let me say anything that day." jeno says, his voice sounds hurt, perhaps he too thought of how jaemin was intentionally rejecting him since he wouldn't explain his actions. 

"i figured you wouldn't like it if i call you either." jeno further confesses, proving that he has jaemin on his mind too. jaemin chuckles at that, feeling better than before he arrived at the party earlier.

"we really are stupid, huh?" jaemin knows they both lack communication because of their insecurities, yet jaemin is glad to have finally shared his emotions for jeno. it’s long overdue, but at least the both of them are truthful to each other. 

"i'm sorry, i just like you a lot." jeno confesses with a mischievous grin plastered on his lips.

not long after that he blurts out a quick, 'will you be my boyfriend?' that leaves jaemin speechless for a hot second. it is expected so without wasting more time, jaemin finally replies by saying yes.

jaemin traps jeno in a gentle hug, feeling a burst of excitement in his chest. they share another sweet kiss after, one that seals the opening of a new chapter of jaemin’s life, welcoming jeno into it with comforting arms.

the vibe of the party mysteriously turns romantic as the song shifts to a love ballad. both of them are surprised by it of course, so it only prompts jeno to look over to the technical team who are handling the radio for the party that night.

he raises his brow playfully at the person behind the laptop who has their eyes trained on them like he knows, because he definitely knows.

stepping back once, jeno bows with a hand placed on his stomach, mimicking a royal gesture. "can i have this dance?" he mimics the tone as well, erupting an amused giggle from jaemin.

"you certainly can, sire." jaemin replies and takes his hand, blending into the crowd with his newly acquired partner in his embrace.

that night, jaemin walks out of the party with a successful photobook launch and a lover for life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed your read! let me know what you think of it in the comments below.
> 
> you can reach me here:  
> \- [twitter](https://twitter.com/ghostlunes)  
> \- [cc](https://curiouscat.me/pallipihae)  
> 


End file.
